


King of the World (only by your side)

by CreepingSoul



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF JARVIS, BAMF Loki, BAMF Tony Stark, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingSoul/pseuds/CreepingSoul
Summary: Steve was confused.He was tired.He was under stress and right in this moment he was absolutely distraught by the enigma that was in front of him.Anthony Edward Stark. Genius, Billionaire, Activist, Philantropist.





	King of the World (only by your side)

 

Steve was confused.

He was tired.

He was under stress and right in this moment he was absolutely distraught by the **enigma** that was in front of him.

 

_Anthony Edward Stark. Genius, Billionaire, Activist, Philantropist._

 

_When Steve first woke up from the ice he was undergoing shock, but the moment he heard of the situation the world found itself in, he pushed it all to the back of his mind._

_Ensuring the world’s survival was priority and all other problems could wait._

_Hearing that there was an army of extraterrestrial forces currently gaining their way to Earth was not really helpful to keeping his emotions in control, **he was in the future, there were ALIENS-** , but he managed it. _

_Apparently a scorned sorceress named Amora was leading the attack, in conjunction with an army of Chitauri, and whatever they were, if Thor was to be believed, they were **‘indeed a might foe, comrade Steven’** , and seeing as Thor was the only other alien they knew, _though his race was known as Asgardians _, they were led to trust his assessment on the threat._

_When reported to Director Fury they were informed that there was a specialist coming along. A lot of possibilities came to mind. Another alien creature. A space specialist. Another socerer perhaps. But not this. Not him. Nothing could have prepared Steve for this. Not even the file S.H.I.E.L.D. had formed on the subject was enough._

_Because nowhere in that file did it say how much of an **egotistical, self-centered, asshole** Howards’ kid had grown up to be, and that in itself was a shock **-Howard had a child, Howard got married, Howard is dead! Is everyone de-** , he still could not believe he was actually 70 years in the future after sleeping through decades as **a glorified ice cube** , and that the first person he met who was connected in some way to his past turned out to be nothing but a spoiled brat. _

_Steve had high expectations of Howards’ son, and the person he saw met none of them._

 

But see, this is where it all went wrong. Because he saw, what he was allowed to see. He saw the mask, the mask that hid the real person under all that extravaganza and glamour. Steve should have remembered that expectations are meant to crash and if you judge a book by it’s cover you’re setting yourself up for disaster.

 

* * *

 

 

_Stark breezed through the conference room like he owned it, which in a way he did, Stark Industries was after all S.H.I.E.L.D.s’ major contributor. Yet that was not what had caught the agents attention._

_It was the way he stood, the quiet air of a nobleman he carried like a birthright, the strenght roiling under his skin, the stance of a predator he took without tought. But most of all the sharp assessment in his eyes, that appraised you and found you lacking, that spark of mischief that left you with the uncomfortable feeling of knowing there was a wild card in your midst._

_There were five people in the room –six once Stark joined them– and Stark managed to ignore precisely all of them with an air of disinterest. At least until he caught sight of Dr. Bruce Banner and persuaded him into a complex talk of termonuclear astrophysics that served to lower the tension in the mans shoulder **–going for the biggest threat first, smart –**_

_The meeting between Stark and Rogers could have gone better, but the Captain had still not gotten the hang of interacting with non-government employed people in the modern world. The man took the fullfillment of regulations to a different level, though he had nowhere near the level of adoration for paperwork as Agent Coulson does._

_While Natasha could admit that Stark was indeed a socialite, and possessed a gross amount of money due to his company growing in all directions and having a metaphorical finger in every metaphorical pie, he was not at all what she expected._

_When you search the name Tony Stark on the internet what comes up first is ‘filthy rich, LGBTQA+ spokeperson, the new SI low cost product for poor communities, and Power Couple’ and that is what they want you to see, all they want you to know._

_Yet what people should look for are reports of the incident in the deserts of Afghanistan._

 

_3 months the world mourned the death of the CEO of the most powerful company in leading technology products, they mourned the death of a voice for the communities that went ignored, they mourned the death of an idol for thousands of people, of a role model, of a good man._

_And a month later the world was in collective shock while they watched a dead man walk. Theories ran amok. Millions of questions were abound. ‘Where was he’ ‘How did he survive’ ‘How did he escape’._

 

_That was when the world met Iron Man._

 

**That was also when a new era began. The era of heroes.**

 

 

* * *

So I've posted this story on Tumblr as well. My main sideblog is [this one](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/creepingsoul) and where I'll be posting my fics and art is [this one](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mysmolchildrendeservehappiness), though they'll both be linked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I’ve posted here and the first I’ve done in the Marvel Universe. 
> 
> Haven’t posted any fics in like 2-3 years so let me know what you think. I’ll probably be updating ever 3 days or so. I’ll try to write all I can before my inspiration leaves me. *sobs*


End file.
